girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2009-03-23 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . is Zeetha Gils sister ? Zeetha is Gil's sister ok new and totally unproved theory ok klaus disapears and returns with gil , where was he . Zeetha mentions she is daughter of klump but who is he , and in the hospital klaus mentions zeetha may be sent to kill Gil just because klaus kept him alive , is zeetha from a amazon tribe that doesnt allow male ofspring ? ok thats as far as my reasoning went , any ideas ? EllenB 21:55, 24 March 2009 : This is a thought that has come up before. See the dicussion in Zeetha, Daughter of Chump/Mad#Zeetha_Wulfenbach.3F. Argadi 13:02, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :: The new bit here is that Zeetha looks quite pleased about it, so whatever it was that Klaus protected Gil from, she doesn't seem to feel that she needs to attack him at the moment. (Maybe if he marries her zumil it will be ok?) Nekokami 19:02, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::: The bit about Zeetha having been sent to kill Gil is just an assumption of Klaus'. I think he left Skifander because their laws or customs or a feud or something required that Gil be killed if he stayed. Years later, he sees someone from Skifander and jumps to the conclusion that she's been sent to kill Gil. We, on the other hand, know that (according to Zeetha's story; she could have been lying, but I don't think that's likely) she was sent to "the outside world" on a diplomatic/scouting mission provoked by the arrival of an exploratory expedition. So Klaus is most likely wrong. Rancke 21:49, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::: Or maybe Zeetha WAS sent out to kill Gil, and possibly Klaus as well, after they departed Skifander on less-than-friendly terms. Klaus may have ended up needing Bang DuPree's assistance to return to Europa, and while negotiating passage managed to capture, incapacitate, and detoxify Zeetha of the poisons used to brainwash her... which had the unfortunate side effect of leaving her very sick, and mostly amnesiac. In the end, Klaus may have had to strike a Faustian deal with DuPree, trading either Gil or Zeetha to her as a slave in order to return to Europa. Klaus chose to leave Zeetha behind, presumably because he figured she would turn out to be too powerful for Bang to keep chained up for long. :::: When Bang returned from ferrying Klaus to Europa, she found her pirate den was in flames, and it wouldn't take much tracking skill to find the green hairs indicating who was responsible. Bang was probably so enraged at being duped that, after realizing she no longer had the resources to hunt Zeetha down, probably sailed right back to Europa and started following Klaus around, demanding that he hire her. In the process, she stirred up enough trouble for him that he eventually did so, just to be able to keep an eye on her, and she's been an albatross around his neck ever since... albiet a rather useful one, in her own way. :::: Or maybe I've been hitting the absinthe a bit hard today. --Tatter D 20:00, 8 April 2009 (UTC)